The Return Home: There and Back Again
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: My 100th story! Angelina returns. But what if her return only made things worse? What if George didn't want to see her? -Multi-chaptered- George&Angelina, Oliver
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Return Home: There and Back Again  
**Author:** **bendleshnitz1**  
**Pairing(s):** George Weasley/Angelina Johnson, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood  
**Word Count:** 7731  
**Rating:** hard R  
**Beta:** Thank you so much to **prongsxwormtail** and **luvscharlie** !  
**Warnings:** Canon compliant with a twist. More than EWE, I would say JKR's Interview? What Interview? ;)  
**Summary:** Angelina returns. But what if her return only made things worse? What if they all could go on with their lives without her? Forgetting she even existed... What if _George_ didn't want to see her?  
**A/N:** Originally written as a gift for **eruditefics** on 2010's **hp_porninthesun** . This fic was quite a journey! If it weren't for my kind brainstormers (thank you guys!), I wouldn't have written this fic I fell in love with. I'm one of those who thought JKR was nuts to pair Angelina with George. In my head, Angelina was meant for Fred and Katie for George. But after a few suggestions from Shannon I decided to give these two a try. Now I'm an Angelina fan. I fell in love witht he characters and the story. My recipient wasn't too demanded. She just asked for Hurt/Comfort, first times and DH compliant. Oh! Thanks KT for the title!

* * *

**The Return Home: There and Back Again**

Chapter 1

Her heart pounded in her chest with anticipation as she stood in front of the building. The cold wind made her shiver. If there was one thing Angelina didn't miss about England, it was was the grey days and freezing winters. Wrapping her coat more tightly around her body, she took a deep breath, trying to gather the courage she once had. What happened to the stubborn and brave Gryffindor she was? Did the War destroy that too?

Heaving a sigh, Angelina entered Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. The bright and full of joy shop she had known seemed like a long-forgotten dream now. The colourful shelves were now lacking that brightness that was so characteristic of the products' packaging. The occasional music, laughter, and even burps were replaced by silence that was only interrupted by the heels of her boots echoing into the one and only shop that should never look as serious as it did. Angelina felt the urge to take another breath in order to make her tears disappear before it was too late.

"I can't do this," she whispered to herself, turning around and starting to head back to the door.

"Hello? May I help you?" A familiar voice reached her ears.

"Oliver?" Angelina thought out loud before turning again and confirming her guess with her own eyes. There, beside the counter, was her old Quidditch captain and friend. "Oliver!" she cheered as she ran into the smiling man.

"My, you're strong!" Oliver choked when she threw herself into his arms.

A happy laugh and a light smack were her only answers as she just hugged him tight. About a minute passed before she broke the silence. "Damn, it's funny how you don't realize you miss someone until you see them, huh?" Her voice cracked at the end.

"Angelina Johnson is crying?" Oliver gasped in mock surprise.

She hit him playfully again before breaking the hug. "Oliver Wood joking?" she retorted with a wide smile.

"Oh, well. What can I say? Things change," he said with a shrug.

"Definitely." Her happy smile turned into a sad one faster than she would have liked.

"Does—Does... anyone know you're back?" Oliver asked hesitatingly. She caught his tone quickly, knowing who that '_anyone_' specifically referred to.

She looked him in the eyes briefly. "No. How...how is-"

"Oliver, how long does it take to look for a pair of—Oh, Merlin."

Percy's gobsmacked expression was enough to bring back all the insecurities she had before deciding to come back to England. It was not an easy choice to make. After practically disappearing without anything but a quick note two weeks after Voldemort's defeat, Angelina had a hard time deciding whether to let everyone keep on with their lives without her or confronting the situation, no matter what. Last week had been a year and a half since she had left. All that... _darkness_ the War brought was too much for her to handle. Even if Voldemort was defeated, the sorrow and destruction the War left behind were enough to make her want to run away without looking back. Venezuela taught her how to live again. There, she learnt how to put those horrible days in the back of her mind. The people and landscapes showed her there was more to lose if she gave up. Now, she had to live, not only for herself, but for those who lost their lives in order to make this world a peaceful one.

But what if her return only made things worse? What if they all could go on with their lives without her? Forgetting she even existed... What if _George_ didn't want to see her? She had abandoned her best friend during the most horrible time of his life. Angelina would never forgive herself for that, she was sure of it; but would George be able to forgive _her_?

"Hello, Percy," she said, forcing a smile.

"Angelina. Does... does he-"

"No, he doesn't know I'm here." She answered the question she knew everyone would ask her as soon as she stepped through the door. "How—how is he?" A lump in her throat made it hard to continue. She had so many questions. And the worst part was... she didn't even know if she deserved having them answered.

Percy took a deep breath as he approached Oliver's side. Angelina didn't miss how Oliver brushed the back of his hand against Percy's. "He is... I don't know. What do you want me to tell you?" A humourless laugh escaped Percy's lips in disbelief. "You _left_. You—You left _him_ when he needed you the most. Do you know how hard it was to tell him the two people he loved most had gone from his life in a span of two weeks?" Percy ended up screaming as tears burned his eyes.

Oliver took Percy's arm while his other hand caressed Percy's back trying to calm him down. "Shh. Calm down, Percy. It was hard for _all_ of us." He looked pointedly at Angelina, who felt more embarrassed than ever before.

Sighing deeply, Percy grabbed Oliver's hand. "Yes. You are right. I'm sorry, Angelina."

She gave him a half smile, still feeling embarrassed for having left when things were clearly worse than she could have imagined. "It's okay. Actually, I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have... I should have stayed."

"Yes, you should have," Percy answered harshly, his brown eyes burning into her, waiting for her answer.

The continuous swallowing and deep breaths were not as effective as before. Her eyesight got blurry with tears she refused to shed. This was not the time. She had had her moment to be weak, to do her fair share of crying.

"May I... see him?" she asked hesitantly.

* * *

**A/N:** Stay tuned for the next chapters! I'll update them every three days more or less :)

And don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

_..."May I... see him?" she asked hesitantly._

The sole idea of seeing George again made her heart skip a bit.

"He's not here," Percy said in a daring tone.

"Hey, drop the attitude, love. I think she has punished herself enough."

Angelina watched them in surprise, wondering how Oliver could tell off somebody without it sounding harsh at all. She also marvelled at the intimacy of the moment. They were barely touching, but as they looked into each other's eyes anyone could see they were having one of those inward conversations only lovers could have.

"Sorry, Angie," Oliver apologized in Percy's place. "George is actually not here. He is in a Muggle bar. He goes there almost every day after work. More than once one of us has had to go look for him."

Percy huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You can't imagine the times I have explained to him that alcohol won't solve anything."

"Yeah, well. Not everyone has the right person to help them stay afloat," Oliver told him with a smile, caressing Percy's cheek tenderly, making the latter blush, not forgetting Angelina's presence. Oliver laughed softly and leaned forward to plaster a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "Embarrassed of me, Weasley?" he joked.

"Never," Percy whispered. Again, the intensity in their eyes made Angelina warm up inside. Moments like these, she really wished she had that.

Clearing her throat she recovered the men's attention. Now they were both blushing with apologetic smiles.

"So, where is this bar?"

"I'll take you," Oliver offered. With a wave of his wand, a heavy coat came flying into his arms. "I'll be right back. Are you gonna wait for me?" he asked before giving Percy a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Of course. I'll warm up the bed," Percy whispered back with a small smile.

* * *

The cold wind hit their faces as they walked on the almost deserted streets of Muggle London. Only an occasional passerby or a modern car would interrupt the deathly silence of that November night. Angelina walked next to Oliver at a slow pace, both with their hands deep inside their pockets and noses buried into the scarfs around their necks.

"So... you and Percy, huh?" Angelina asked in an attempt to break the silence.

She heard Oliver chuckle. "Yep. Me and Percy." The smile on his lips was practically tangible as he said the words. "Who would have thought, right?"

Angelina laughed. "That was actually what I was going to say!"

Oliver laughed softly. "That's what almost everyone says. I think George was the only one who wasn't surprised."

"Really? Why is that?" Curiosity gained the best of her. She flinched at how nosey she might have sounded. "If—if you don't mind me asking," she added.

Oliver gave her a smile before talking. "Nah... I don't mind. Well, let's see." He sighed. "Months before the Final Battle, I ran into Percy. I never really liked the guy. Not a bad man–he's a Weasley after all- But remember how he was at school?"

"Oh, yeah," Angelina said with a laugh. "The twins' worst nightmare and most coveted target all at the same time." Her smile faltered at her mention of happier times.

Oliver slipped a hand across her shoulders as they kept walking. "Exactly. Proper, strict, serious Prefect that spent his time between books and giving detentions. Anyway, it had been a long time since I saw a friendly face, so I invited him for a cup of coffee."

"And then you noticed he had changed?" she prompted.

"No, actually. He was even worse than I remembered." Oliver's tone didn't indicate that he was joking at all; contrary to what she expected. "He was a complete arse to his family. Turned his back on them for some stupid belief... anyway, when he told me his side of the story, I came to see the twins. Fred and George told me what a jerk Percy was and what he did to his father especially." Oliver chuckled. "Do you know what the funny part of this is? Percy's side of the story made him look even worse than the twins' version. He was beating himself up for what he had done in ways that were too extreme, even for Fred's taste. And that's saying a lot, right?"

"So what did you do?"

"Knocked some sense into him," Oliver said with a shrug. "Was there with him, helping him see things the way they really were. Like he likes to say... I pushed him out of the shadows."

Oliver smiled at her and stopped in front of a dark building. When Angelina was about to ask him where they were, the door opened, releasing a continuous booming sound and flashes of light. It looked like a battlefield. Tumbling her way out of the place, a blonde girl started throwing up mere feet away from them. The door quickly reopened as two other girls came running to the blonde's side.

"Are you okay, Kitty?" another blonde asked as she held the sick girl's hair.

"I told ya not to drink that shot. Even I know better than to take four shots in a row and then dance in the middle of the dancefloor to Britney Spears!" A brunette with far too few clothes for Angelina's taste screamed with very expressive moves.

"Okay, here's when I leave you," Oliver said, patting her back lightly.

"What? You're gonna leave me here? Alone?" Angelina asked desperately.

Oliver smiled sympathetically. "This is something you need to do by yourself," he whispered as he hugged her quickly. "George always sits by the counter! Good luck, Angie!" he screamed as he started walking backwards down the road, back the way they had just come.

"You bastard! How will I get us home?"

"Magic? I don't know!" Oliver shrugged, wearing his best innocent face and sending her a wink as he turned around the corner.

"You'll pay for this, Wood. Those poor acting skills won't save you next time," Angelina grumbled under her breath as she stepped around the three Muggle girls and pushed opened the door of the place. The deafening music made her instantly dizzy.

"Where do you think you're going, sugar?" A huge man that greatly resembled one of Malfoy's sidekicks barred her entrance.

"Inside. Do you mind?" she spat back, pushing the man's hand away from her body.

The man laughed. "With those manners, you're going to force me to be a bad guy and make you pay to get in."

Angelina understood what this guy wanted. He must have been working there. Waving her long hair over her shoulder she said as rudely as before, "Well, deal with it, big boy." However, the wink and mischievous smile on her face worked just like she hoped it would.

"Ooh, feisty! Hank likes that. You can come in, doll. Enjoy the dancefloor," he said with a wink as he took away the rope that blocked her way.

Angelina laughed despite herself. "Thanks, Hank!" she screamed, making her way through the crowded place.

Finding the bar was more difficult than she had expected. She worked her way there with evasive moves and polite rejections, and finally found a free spot between two men sitting with what looked like Butterbeers in front of them.

"What can I get you, sweetheart?" _What was with these people and cheesy nicknames?_

"Hi, I was looking for somebody. Ermm... maybe you can help me out?" she screamed back trying to make the tall barman hear her despite the loud music.

"Sure thing, doll. Jason! Need a hand, man," he instructed to someone.

Before she could anticipate what was about to happen, one of the men beside her grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. Shrieking loudly, another set of hands pulled her by the arms up the counter. Letting the men guide her body over to the other side of the bar. She realized this was not the first time they had done this. Relieved when her feet hit the ground, Angelina rearranged her clothes hastily as the barman laughed at her, already opening a bottle and sliding it to a customer. Looking at the place from this new perspective, she could see the people's faces more clearly. It was nice to not have someone's back hitting your side anymore. She honestly didn't understand why people would actually pay to dance in a place like this.

"Alright there, honey?" Bottles spun in the air as the barman mixed different contents into a metallic glass. Quickly covering it with another metallic piece, the barman started shaking the thing around. It wasn't even five seconds later that he was pouring the red drinks into fancier, transparent glasses with little, colourful umbrellas sticking out the top.

"Yeah, thank you. Not what I had in mind, but..."

He laughed. "It's easier this way. You'll find your friend in a second. I'm Johnny, by the way," he said, extending his hand.

Angelina shook it briefly. "Angelina."

"Do you fancy a drink, Angelina?" He offered nicely, now mixing another set of drinks for a group of girls.

"No, thanks. I'll just-" Words stuck in her throat as she spotted the redhead on the other side of the long bar. "I found my friend."

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter, Angelina's first encounter with George after almost two years! Don't miss it :) It'll be up in a couple of days. And don't forget tor eview! :D


	3. Chapter 3

_"Do you fancy a drink, Angelina?" He offered nicely, now mixing another set of drinks for a group of girls._

_"No, thanks. I'll just-" Words stuck in her throat as she spotted the redhead on the other side of the long bar. "I found my friend_. Thank you, Johnny!" She waved quickly as she jogged to where George sat, sipping on his drink.

Her heart felt like it was going to come right out of her chest any minute now. However, she noticed that the nerves she had felt before entering WWW had left. In some way, seeing him brought her peace. Her blood still rushed through her veins, but this time, it was from anticipation. She couldn't wait to look right into his eyes again. To hear his voice. To hear him say his name. To have his arms around her. Taking a deep breath, she stepped right in front of him.

"Hello, stranger," she said slowly with a shadow of a smile on her full lips.

His head snapped up at the sound of her voice. He stared at her with wide eyes, his lips shaped in a small 'O'. George looked like he had seen a ghost. Each second seemed longer than a whole year as he just stared back at her. Slowly, his expression changed as a big wide smile matched his now shiny eyes.

"It's you!" He slurred in a drunken tone. "It's been a while," he said in pleasant surprise.

Angelina chuckled in confusion. "Yeah, more than a while I would say," she said with a frown. This was not how she had expected things to go. Yes, anything was better than the scene her mind had created, but still...

"Come," George said, extending his hand. "Let's go dance." He pulled her by the wrist, making her bump into the bar not so gracefully. He stared at it in confusion. "What are you doing in there?" he mumbled before quickly shrugging and standing up from the stool. Leaning over the counter, he slid his hands around her waist and pulled her to him.

Her knees quickly found the surface of the counter. She could feel her cheeks burning in embarrassment from being pulled over the bar twice in the last thirty minutes. Feeling useless and without control of her body was not something Angelina especially appreciated.

"Okay, okay, I got it!" she said, pushing George by the shoulders away from her. Sitting briefly on the table, she slid down, sighing deeply as her feet hit the floor once more. As soon as she looked up, her eyes found his shiny ones. She couldn't help but grin back at him and launch herself into his arms. It had been so long since she'd had him this close. "It's been too bloody long," she whispered against his shoulder.

Angelina could feel his breathy laugh against the crook of her neck as he tightened his grip on her waist. Her muscles instantly relaxed under his touch. Right then and there, she promised not to laugh again when someone told her how they felt at moments like these. The music seemed distant, and the world around them disappeared as they hugged. Yes, her friends weren't exaggerating. When it's the right person, you can actually forget where you are. Her happy smile faltered as she felt his head moving. Hot lips and pointy nose started tracing random lines against her cheek and jawline.

Clearing her throat, Angelina took a step backwards, breaking away from his embrace. He frowned. "It's hot," she explained to the silent question as she took off her heavy coat.

"Oh, Johnny will save it for ya. Hey, John!" George screamed to the barman a few feet away from them.

Johnny approached them with a wide smile. "Hey, sugar! Your friend was George?" he laughed in clear surprise.

"You've met her?" George asked, sliding an arm around Angelina's waist.

Johnny grinned. "You could say that," he said, winking at a very embarrassed Angelina. "She's very light!"

"What?"

"Y'know, a girl with those curves, I was expecting her to weigh more," Johnny explained, shrugging.

Angelina caught the tone of the joke, but she was afraid George wouldn't. His arm tightened around her waist possessively as his eyes drank in her body. Before her skin turned as red as a tomato, she decided to take things into her own hands.

"O-kay. Johnny, would you save this for me for a while?" She handed the tall man her coat.

"Sure thing. Have fun!" He waved quickly before running to the other side where a customer waited impatiently.

George hadn't moved from his spot. The hand resting against her waist was now softly caressing the spot, pushing up her blouse just so, giving him access to her smooth skin. Her chocolate eyes found his,only a few shades lighter than her own. He licked his lips as his eyes skimmed over her whole body, occasionally resting on round hips, narrow waist, firm breasts or full lips.

"Johnny wasn't lying, was he? Curves indeed!" George said in a hoarse voice.

Angelina's heart stopped beating as his breath hit her face. Under the alcohol in it, she could clearly smell that scent that was just him. Their closeness became intoxicating as he started moving his hips against her. Nuzzling his way over her face, George closed his eyes and overpowered her with his height, making her helplessly move in time with him. She couldn't believe the power he had over her. How a simple touch of his hand could bring to surface all those feelings she had tried to bury over the past year.

One big hand lifted from its place on her waist to push back a bit of hair that covered her face. Angelina kept looking at him the whole time, finding it harder to breathe second by second. His mouth was still travelling over her cheeks until she saw him take a deep breath. Then, his lips came closer and closer to her mouth, really slowly.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter. There will be seven chapters in total. Don't forget to review! It makes my day :)


	4. Chapter 4

_His lips came closer and closer to her mouth, really slowly._

Swallowing hard, she remembered where they were. The frantic, booming music hit her ears as she felt, again, the crowd's movements only a feet away from them. "Weren't we going to dance?" she blurted, flinching at how nervous her voice sounded.

George opened his eyes instantly. The frustrated look she expected to see was nowhere in sight as he gifted her with a goofy smile that had long ago become her favourite one.

"We are dancing," he pointed out.

Angelina looked around and found their bodies pressed together and swaying at their own tempo. "Oh, right." She laughed at her obliviousness. "What's with the rhythm, then?" she challenged with a mischievous smile.

"Yes, as much as I like this place... Muggle music is not my thing," he finished, whispering against her ear.

Shivers ran down her spine as his hot breath hit the shell of her ear. _You're going to be the death of me George Weasley._

"So... so why... why do you come here all the time then?" she asked, having a hard time concentrating as her body became more aware of his. Her muscles tightened and tingled under the warmth of his touch.

She felt him shrug, unable to see him do the gesture for his cheek was now pressed against hers. "Nice people, delicious drinks, loud music that helps to keep thoughts away... most of the time," he added as a second-thought. "And there are nights like this," he finished, whispering against her ear, pressing a tender kiss against it.

"What-what do you ...mean?" she stuttered. She really needed to control her heart. Weak knees everytime his lips touched her skin in any sort of way was certainly not the smartest choice at the moment.

With a chuckle he looked at her as if she was crazy. _Was the answer obvious?_ "The nights you are here," George clarified. "Though I must admit, this has been the strangest one. Yet, my favourite," he said with a charming smile.

"What are you talking about?" Angelina separated from him, shaking her head in horror. How could she forget he was completely pissed? Taking a deep breath, she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. "Let's go." Her tone left no room for argument.

The cold breeze hit her face as they stepped out of the night club. "Oh Merlin, it's cold!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her middle. "I forgot my coat."

"Meh." George waved a dismissive hand. "Johnny will keep it until tomorrow. No worries," he slurred, drunkenly.

The cool air was clearly making his drunken state kick in. Without another word, he opened his jacket and wrapped her in it.

"Shouldn't you take it off before lending me your jacket?" she suggested. Her words muffled against his sweater.

"Nope. Then _I'll_ be the one freezing to death, and that wouldn't do," he said with a laugh as he started walking down the street, zigzagging.

Supporting George's weight for fifteen blocks would definitely be a challenge to her strength.

With more noise than she felt comfortable with, they made their way into George's flat over the shop. Watching the redhead in a fit of giggles as she took off his jacket proved to her he was drunker than she wanted to admit.

"I can't believe I actually believed for a moment you were in your right mind," she thought aloud as she proceeded to take his shoes off with him lying on the bed atop the covers.

"He does make an eloquent drunk, huh?"

Angelina turned quickly, finding Percy, arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe in just a shirt and boxers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Did we wake you?"

"Nah... it's fine. I'm used to it. Happens almost every night. I'm glad you were there though. It is too cold outside to get out of bed to go and look for him. Johnny is a nice guy, but if he were a wizard I wouldn't have to insist so much in him calling us and not taking George home himself," Percy said as he helped Angelina set George right on the bed and change his clothes.

They worked in silence before a thought struck her. "So... he wasn't really himself when-"

Percy made a face as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Angelina," he said sympathetically. He looked at George snoring soundly on the bed as he pulled some covers over him. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" Percy offered kindly.

Angelina sighed deeply. "No, thank you. I'd prefer not to be here when he wakes up." Percy gave her a look, prompting her to clarify. "Oh, no. Don't take me wrong. I _will_ come back tomorrow. I just prefer to see him when he is actually sober, you know? I want to talk to the _real_ George."

"Understandable." Percy started walking out of the bedroom then he stopped suddenly. "Tomorrow is Sunday so the shop will be closed. Come by whenever you want. We'll be here," he said with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks." She smiled back. "Oh, Percy?" she hissed, before the man entered his own room next to George's. "Do you, by any chance, have a coat to lend me?"

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who has been reviewing. The ones who hasn't, please do. A simple word makes my day ten times better! So...apparently, Georgie boy was too pissed to talk. But Angelina is coming back tomorrow to walk...is she? is she? I don't know...you'll all have to find out :)

Chapter 5 will be up on Monday


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday started later than normal for Angelina. The long trip and the previous night's events, plus turning in at about three in the morning feeling like she would freeze to death, were enough to knock her out for ten hours. Feeling drowsy from too much sleep, she glanced at the clock on the bedside table and quickly jumped to her feet. Her plans of talking to George in the morning and planning on having a peaceful lunch with George, Percy and Oliver were long forgotten now.

After a quick shower, Angelina got ready as fast as she could. Running down the stairs to the Leaky Cauldron, she went to the streets of Muggle London.

* * *

"Beans?"

"Yes, please," Oliver answered, extending his plate towards Percy so he could pour a full spoon of beans next to his chicken.

"You really outdid yourself with this, Percy!" Oliver complimented after swallowing.

"I know you meant it as a compliment, but why am I sensing you're also implying my cooking skills are not always as great?" Percy asked with a mocking smile. His acts of pretending to be hurt had failed before the words came out of his mouth.

"Sorry, love, but you have to admit they weren't. That trifle you cooked for me on our first official date-" Oliver made a face stating his point.

"One minor mistake and I'm tagged for life as the bad cook of the two of us!" Percy exclaimed dramatically, quickly followed by a heart-felt laugh.

Oliver smiled at him and placed his hand over Percy's on the table. "Yeah, well...I didn't want to tell you this way, but I starved the first two months of our relationship. Your skills in the kitchen were about as good as my clothing organization," he said with a chuckle.

"Thank Merlin we both got better then," Percy said, rolling his eyes and sliding his fingers between Oliver's. "I couldn't stand all those socks on the floor and the wrinkled shirts in the drawers," he said with a heavy sigh and a playful smile.

"Cheers to that!" Oliver said laughing.

Clicking his glass with Percy's, he leaned sideways, quickly meeting Percy's lips. A sweet kiss only broken by someone clearing their throat. Breaking away from his boyfriend, Percy saw his brother standing in the doorway.

"Shows so early in the morning?" George said hoarsely. The sour taste of alcohol in his mouth was paradise compared to the headache he was suffering.

Oliver laughed. "Early? It's almost two in the afternoon, man!"

"Perhaps. But it feels like bloody dawn. Who was the kind soul to bring me home last night?" George asked, searching the cupboard for a Hangover Potion.

Percy and Oliver exchanged alarmed looks as George drank the potion in one go. "You mean you don't remember?"

"No, I was really pissed. Johnny used me as a lab rat last night. Who would have imagined a person could invent so many new drinks?" he said with a chuckle, sipping on Oliver's glass of water. "Anyway, thank you, whoever it was. I'm gonna take a shower."

* * *

Recovering her balance after arriving in George's living room via Floo, Angelina heard the soft murmurs of men talking coming from the kitchen. "Hello?" she said softly. Her heart started racing at the possibility of George being in the next room, probably telling his brother or Oliver what happened the previous night.

Before she had a chance to say or do anything else, Oliver ran to her side, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the kitchen. The alarmed faces of Oliver and Percy worried her.

"What happened?"

"He doesn't know you're here," Oliver hissed, sitting by Percy's side.

"Well, I didn't tell him last night I was-"

"No, Angelina. He doesn't know you're back. He can't remember last night," Percy explained calmly, taking off his glasses and rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"Oh," she said in a defeated tone.

She sat on the third chair around the small table, leaving the package that was in her hands over it. She wasn't expecting George to remember everything. Even if she had forgotten for a while that he wasn't completely himself; she had hoped he would at least acknowledge that she was back in England.

Maybe it was for the best. She knew their first encounter wouldn't be easy; so last night was good enough for her to take seeing him again after almost two years out of her system.

Taking a deep breath, she decided it was finally time to face the problem. "Where is he?"

"Taking a shower."

She nodded, staring at the table; imagining everything that she would say to him, analyzing all his possible answers and reactions.

"Did you bring him a present?" Oliver asked curiously, but clearly trying to lighten up the mood.

Angelina smiled as she unwrapped the package. "Kind of. It's for everyone actually. There's one thing Venezuela doesn't make as good as the bakery on the street of my Muggle grandma's house. I present you with the greatest cupcakes in the world!"

"They look delicious," Percy complimented. "And you complained there wasn't going to be any dessert," he said to Oliver, elbowing him on the side.

Oliver laughed, already biting one of the cupcakes. "If it weren't for Angie, there wouldn't be!"

Percy made a face as his boyfriend spoke with a full mouth. "Please, don't be gross." He handed him a handkerchief. "Thank you, Angelina."

She half-smiled in response. Her mind was still focusing on the light sound of the shower. She could feel her heart beating faster second by second in anticipation.

"Do you know how long he will take?" she said, exasperated. The wait was going to kill her.

"Considering he just went in there and he got really drunk last night... at least ten more minutes," Percy explained after swallowing.

She sighed heavily, crossing her arms across her chest. "Okay, distract me, please. Or else, I'll go crazy with nerves."

Percy smiled knowingly. "Okay, tell us about Venezuela. Why there?"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. Real life has been against me this week, but chapter 5 is finally here!

Enjoy and don't forget to review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Closing the taps of the shower, George looked blindly for his towel. Stepping out of the bathtub and entering to the steamy cloud that covered the small bathroom, he could hear the soft murmurs of talking and laughter coming from the kitchen. He could identify a feminine tone there.

"Another person checking up on me," he mumbled in frustration as he dried himself.

Every once in a while, someone would visit them to see how George was doing. Like he didn't have already two people on his back looking out for him every single day. He appreciated Percy and Oliver's company and help; but when his mother, sister, or even Hermione or Fleur started nagging him about it, it annoyed him to no end. Sometimes it led to long conversations concerning his mourning, his lifestyle choices and advice that he should go on with his life, like Fred would have wanted him to do. Like he didn't know that already. But people have a hard time admitting that it's easier said than done. His other half was taken away from him, and the remaining part of what made him live happily, ran away shortly after that.

Tying the towel around his waist, he decided to go say hi and try to dismiss the visitor as soon as possible. After last night, the last thing he needed was one of his mum's lectures. As he got closer to the kitchen doorway, the voices became clearer. George swore he had heard that laugh before, but it was definitely not his sister's.

He stopped dead when his eyes caught the back of her. Shiny dark hair danced over her back with each emphatic move of her hands as she told her story to the men in front of her. His heart froze when his brain finally processed what was going on. Percy and Oliver noticed him standing in the doorway. Their expressions seemed enough for Angelina to stop her tale and turn around quickly.

Her wide eyes stared back at him. Silence took over the room. He found it hard to breathe. Surprised would be an understatement as to how he felt at that moment. George had pictured this moment in his head so many times. He knew by heart all the things he would say to her. George also knew how he was supposed to feel. The problem was that the theory didn't apply to reality at all.

"Angelina," he gasped. Speech had disappeared the minute her brown eyes looked right into his.

She tried to offer him a smile that only came through as a grimace. "Hello, George."

"What are you doing here?" he demanded angrily. His body started reacting, feeling his blood run furiously through his veins.

She swallowed, taking a deep breath before answering. "I came back," she whispered.

George couldn't move or speak for a few seconds. Seeing her again, and knowing it was not an alcohol induced dream, was more than he could handle.

Clearing his throat, Oliver stood up from his chair and pulled Percy along with him. "We'll leave you alone to talk."

"Are you sure?" Percy whispered to him.

"They need to handle this by themselves," he said, offering both George and Angelina a smile.

Before completely leaving the kitchen, Percy leaned against George's good ear and whispered, "Don't be too hard on her. She's really trying."

* * *

Angelina's heart pounded hard in her chest as George made his way to sit in front of her, across the table. His expression was more serious and troubled than she had ever seen before. Should she say anything or should she give him time to process everything and take the next step?

His eyes burned into hers. "Why didn't you stay?" he asked in a whisper. His attempt to sound calm failed completely. Even whispering, his voice sounded strained. Angelina knew him enough to know he was upset and doing his best to not yell at her.

"I... couldn't handle it. I was weak," she said in an apologetic tone, realizing how stupid she must sound right then.

"I needed you," George said, shaking his head slowly. His face expressed so much sorrow, she had to get a good grip on the table to avoid running to his side and hugging him as tight as her strength would allow.

"I know," she whispered. Her voice quivered as tears pooled in her dark eyes. "But I couldn't help you heal when I was destroyed on the inside myself! How can someone be there for another person, no matter how much they love them, if they feel like the situation is too much for them?"

And that did it. George exploded. He stood up with such force and speed that he knocked the chair to the floor.

"We could have healed together!" he screamed, gripping the side of the table so tightly that his knuckles were white.

Angelina couldn't help but flinch. She knew he is right. She had realized her mistake in Venezuela, and that's why she came back in the first place. "You're right. We could have. But I chose to run away, like a coward. Seeing you hurting was as painful as my own suffering, George. I swear. I wasn't emotionally prepared to see the man I loved the most suffer like that. I'm sorry!" she exclaimed through her tears.

She could see George taking deep breaths to calm down, taking his time to think about what she had just said, trying to understand. But it was going to be harder than a simple apology. "Did it help? Was it easier?" he said harshly. The look of disdain in his eyes hurt her more than a curse.

"What?" she whispered in confusion.

He chuckled humourlessly. "Running away, not being with me..."

Hot tears ran freely down her cheeks now. The anger in his face quickly disappeared. His suffering was transparent and clear now. "No. No, it wasn't," she said shortly, shaking her head. "I missed you every bloody second. You've been on my mind ever since you kissed me for the first time almost two years ago, George," Angelina whispered as she stood up and walked to his side. Now mere inches were separating their bodies.

George closed his eyes briefly. "I shouldn't have done that. Fred—"

"Fred understood. Dating him was a mistake. Well, not a mistake. We just realized we weren't made for each other. One learns those things as time goes by," she explained, not for the first time. George's guilt was one of the reasons that first kiss was the only one they shared.

"A brother doesn't kiss his brother's ex-girlfriend," he hissed, obviously punishing himself. He was biting his lip so hard, she thought it was going to bleed any minute now.

"We had broke up! Months before that!" Desperation to make him see things how they were overtook her. Before she realized it, her hands were on his arms almost shaking him. "I talked to Fred, and I know for a fact he talked to you about it. He said it was okay, George. Fred wanted you to be happy. Hell, Fred wanted _me_ to be happy. He was a great friend. The best. He always thought of your well being more than-"

Angelina couldn't continue. George's arms slid around her body and he broke down on her shoulder. Her own arms tightened around him while his shoulders shook with each sob. Letting out all their suffering, they cried into each others shoulders.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! Next chapter is the last one :) Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

_Letting out all their suffering, they cried into each others shoulders._

Seconds passed before Angelina pushed them to the nearest chair. George sat down and pulled her over his lap. She complied in silence, sitting across his legs, pressing his head against her chest and planting soft kisses on his temples and neck while whispering soothing words along the way.

"I'm here now. I'm never leaving again. Even if you try to push me away, I'm telling you now, you won't succeed, mister," she said firmly with a sweet smile, grabbing his face between her hands and making him look into her eyes. Maybe that way he would really believe she was speaking from the heart.

They looked at each other, feeling the anticipation and desire float in the air. Her mind drifted to that day they kissed for the first and only time. His eyes had shone the same way they were shinning right then, and she knew they had both waited too long for this to happen. Angelina wasn't willing to stretch it another second.

With more force than necessary, she moved towards him, closing the small gap between their mouths. Her lips met his in a hungry kiss, full of pent up passion and longing. His response had as much intensity as hers. George didn't waste a second as he slid his arms more tightly around her waist, pressing her whole body against him. Every inch of her skin was covered by him, making her feel safe and at home again.

It wasn't long until they had to break apart in order to catch their breath. However, Angelina barely had time to open her eyes when she felt George's lips against the sensitive skin of her neck. A gasp escaped her lips as he bit lightly, occasionally running his tongue over the same spot. His touch became urgent. Hands travelled over her figure, resting on her bum as he lifted her.

Next thing she knew, plates, glasses and all the things that were on the table were flying across the room and piling by the sink. Angelina saw him waving his wand quickly, as he pushed his hips forward and making her lie down on the now empty table.

Her agitated breathing was keeping time with her heart. The warmth his touches created on her stomach went south as she felt his erection against her thigh. Angelina could feel herself getting wetter as his hand touched her breast, erecting her nipples through the thin shirt she was wearing.

"No bra?" he whispered huskily, wetting his lips as his eyes, dark with lust, stared at her flushed face.

Angelina thought she was going to come right then and there. The teasing tone was all too familiar and oh, how she had missedit. His sexy smile and his eyes showed nothing but the love he felt for her.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" she exclaimed, clearly exasperated by all the teasing. "It's been too damn long that I've wanted this, George. Don't make me wait another second," she gasped with difficulty as she reached for his wand. A small flick and all their clothes disappeared.

It all happened so fast, that before she noticed, as he kept moving, George thrust right into her. They both cried out in pleasure. The small pain she felt as he stretched her disappeared instantly. George filled her like no one ever had.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly against her ear. She could even feel his heart pounding against his chest as he leaned over her, covering her body completely.

She nodded silently. "Move."

His thrusts were slower than before. The urgency they had shown minutes ago was now gone and replaced by sweet caresses and loving touches. Angelina moaned loudly in pleasure as he moved in and out of her, awakening every nerve of her body.

"My first... time...should have… been with you," she blurted out, opening her eyes in horror as she realized she had voiced her thoughts.

George chuckled against the crook of her neck. The hot air sent goosebumps all over her skin. He moved enough for him to look right into her eyes, a small smile on his lips. "What a way to set the mood, Angie," he whispered with a wink.

"My first time was crap. I wish it was with someone I lov-" Angelina flinched and mentally kicked herself. Couldn't she just keep her mouth shut and enjoy they moment?

However, George just laughed, quickening the pace. She could feel him harden even more inside of her, something she hadn't thought was possible. "I love you too, Angelina," he whispered against her parted lips. "But please don't leave me again. I wouldn't be able to take it," he gasped as thrust harder into her, his hands holding her closer against him, as if he were afraid she would disappear any second now.

"I won't," she said, kissing him deeply. "I won't. Never again," she promised, moving her hips and letting him go deeper into her.

Her moans filled the kitchen as her body started shaking. Shocks of pleasure travelled through her limbs as her walls clutched around him while crying out his name. Two more thrusts and George came inside of her. Her name fell from his lips as he let his limp body fall over hers.

Chests moved up and down as they both tried to recover their breath.

Suddenly, Angelina started giggling. Each giggle shook his head, as it was resting against her chest. "What?" he asked lazily, tracing random figures with his fingertips against the side of her stomach.

"We must be quite a sight," she said, looking at her surroundings.

He joined her laughter. "And Percy said I should buy another table. That this was too old and fragile."

"Hey, I don't weigh much!"

"Nope." He rested his chin against her chest and looked up at her face. "But I didn't think it would tolerate so much action," he said with a wink.

Angelina just smiled in response. "I love you, George. I'm really sorry," she said in a serious tone.

"Don't ruin the moment," he whispered against her lips before kissing her. A kiss that was soon broken as he started laughing.

"Wha'?"

"Just picturing Percy and Oliver's reaction if they come back to the flat right now."

"Oh my! I completely forgot!" Angelina made an attempt to stand up.

"Not yet."

It took very little convincing on his part. His tongue tracing her lips and his hands roaming over her sides, was all it took for Angelina to sigh happily in surrender. Getting ready for another go would have happened faster than she thought possible if they hadn't been interrupted by footsteps coming from the living room.

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" Percy's scream echoed in the kitchen, making the couple blush as they hastily looked for something to cover themselves with. An attempt that clearly failed as their clothes had been vanished minutes ago.

"Ha! Who would have thought. Your brother has freckles on his bum too, love! Look!" Oliver pointed from the doorway. His amused tone only embarrassed the rest of them. "Aren't we the luckiest people on Earth, Angie?"

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you everyone that has read and reviewed this story. I hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry it wasn't better (it was written in three days). :)


End file.
